


untitled.

by ShallNeverSurrender



Category: Busy P - Fandom, Daft Punk
Genre: 90'S, Blow Jobs, Humans, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, some sneaky sex too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallNeverSurrender/pseuds/ShallNeverSurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys share some wine which leads to a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectrumpsionic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/gifts).



They're at the Thomas place, it's late and they've been working on a track for too long. They're exhausted to the point that they're almost falling asleep where they stand, but somehow Thomas has the brilliant idea - let's have some wine. A bottle and a half later (split between the three of them) they don't feel as tired any longer, and things start to heating up. Guy crawled from one corner of the couch to the other to sit in Thomas lap, and they're currently getting it on - Guy is running his fingers through Thomas hair and grinding down on the hardness concealed in Thomas tight jeans. Pedro can't do much else than have his eyes fixed on his two friends, can't help but get hard too. Is it the wine? Is it genuine attraction? Perhaps it's a mix of both - perhaps it's the fact that he hadn't got any action in a really long time. His hand falls to his lap and he starts stroking himself through his pants as he watches Guy and Thomas kiss passionately. They twist in each others embrace, tug at each others clothes and grinds against each other as if their lives depended on it. Pedro is feeling his cheeks redden - it's hot but he feels like he shouldn't be looking on such an intimate act. That's when Guy turns in Thomas lap, legs on either side of Thomas thighs, and stares deeply into Pedro's eyes. The shorter man beckons for him and at first Pedro looks at him dumbfounded, as if asking _me?_ Guy nods and lets out a low moan as Thomas lifts his hips to rub his cock against him. Pedro moves from his seat, he can feel excitement surge through him, he feels a little scared and he can't help but to be nervous as he stands in front of Guy who looks up at him with the darkest eyes he's ever seen. They're hooded and they look nothing like Guy, Pedro however shudders. They seem to stare right through him.

 

Behind Guy, Thomas moves on the couch and then he leans in to whisper something in Guy's ear - Pedro can't hear it but he can see Guy momentarily slump against Thomas chest and then bite his bottom lip. Pedro wished he could've snapped a picture right there and then, wished he could've kept it for his own usage later.

 

He snaps out of his daydreaming as he feels Guy popping his pants open, they're down to his knees in a hurry and the next thing he knows, Guy is mouthing soft kisses to his abdomen. They're sweet and sensual and everything Pedro's ever wished for. A soft nibble here and there has him jerk forward with pleasure, hips thrusting forward to silently beg Guy to continue his kissing, only a bit lower. Guy doesn't move though, and laps over where he nibbled as if saying sorry. Behind Guy, Thomas moves again, and Guy along with him, to Pedro it goes unnoticed - the only thing he cares about is seeing Guy tenderly tending to his too excited cock. It jumps the second Guy takes it in his hand, and Pedro feels his knees instantly weakening. "F-fuck-" he grits out and hangs his head, he really wanted to bury his hands in Guy's hair, but he doesn't dare to - afraid to step on boundaries. Pedro quickly finds out that Guy got an excellent technique, and it has his cock drooling all over Guy's hand as he moves it up and down in firm strokes.

 

"Ah- Guy- J-just-" Thomas says and Guy moves again, starting to sort off bounce up and down on Thomas lap (an action that once again goes unnoticed by Pedro, but to Guy his whole world is filled with it - filled with Thomas and Pedro). Pedro groans loudly as Guy wraps his lips around his cock and starts sucking in earnest. It doesn't take long before Pedro can feel his climax approach, and that's when he feels extra bold and laces his fingers through Guy's hair, wraps his fingers around those long tresses just to hold Guy still as he snaps his hips forward to fuck his mouth. Pedro sets the pace and Guy doesn't object one bit, in fact, as Pedro looks down it looks like Guy is enjoying it. "G-gotta- I-" Pedro manages, knits his eyebrows together and clenches his jaw tight as he snaps his hips forward one more time and stays perfectly still, buried deep within Guy's mouth. He's coming, and it feels great. Guy moans through it, and somewhere he hears Thomas moan as well.

 

It's the first and last time they ever do it, but Pedro likes to fantasize about it, and what else they could've done that night. It's his guilty pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, a small drabble - I have no idea how it happened, honestly! It's also un-betad, sorry.


End file.
